Naruto Undercover Ninja
by TaekwondoAssKicking
Summary: 'The Outside' is what 'The Hidden Continent' refers to the other side of a strong Genjutsu barrier put there by Rikkudo Sennin. Naruto is given a reconnaissance/scout/spy/protection mission. She will have to go undercover as a Fifth Year Squib transfer student from Japan, and it will take all she has to stay hidden...for her own good and her village. FemNaruto Smart-ish Fuinjutsu
1. Ch1 Beginning

**Chapter 1. Beginning**

It is a beatiful morning. Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, is preparing for the day. The birds are singing, a light cool breeze swooping through the village streets, nothing could disturb the peace-

"NA – RU – TOOOOO!" A female's booming voice resounded throuought the village, heard by every single citizen. Newcomers yelped, 'eeeped' startled, or fell off their seats, wondering what the hell was that. On the other hand, Konoha citizens took that screaming as a signal to start the day. Their personal alarm clock. In short, it was a normal occurance.

Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konoha, and the owner of the so called 'alarm clock' voice, is currently behind a desk piled with stacks of evil paperwork, and massaging her temples.

"Yeeeees? Did you say something Baa-chan?" Uzumaki Naruto asked innocently. Naruto is a fifteen-year-old Gennin (Officialy, but she is Jounin level). She has shoulder-length golden yellow-blond hair tied in a high pony-tail, azure blue eyes, tan skin, and one of her most remarcable features; scars/birth-marks on her cheeks, looking like whiskers.

She is wearing a black hoodie with orange flames underneath, red Uzumaki swirl on the back, and the Shodai Hokage's necklace hanging proudly from her neck. Underneath it she usually wears a fish-net ninja (short-sleeves) shirt or a sleeveless blue-grey shirt. Her wrists are bandaged, and next to her pouch she has a storage scroll, and two Trench Knives on her waist. She is wearing forest-green cargo pants that goes slightly below the knee and a shuriken holster strapped to one of her legs. Leaf head-band on her forehead.

Tsunade sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you... DON'T CALL ME OLD HAG!" Naruto covered her ears, as Tsunade's head increased in size. After Tsunade seemed to calm down, Naruto grinned mischievously. "Well, _Baa-chan_, about 284967557 times." Naruto said as she dodged a random chair.

"Naruto, I have a mission, so stop and lis-" But Tsunade didn't need to continue, because of a loud excited 'eeep!' that came from the other blond.

"I believe that you already know about 'The Outside', correct?" Naruto instantly became serious.

"Yes, I read about it in-" But Naruto stopped herself, blushing. Ever since she was about six, she was disguised as a boy, and the secret finally got out at thirteen. She dressed like usual until the two year training trip with Jiraya, whom convinced her to dress more like her gender. Well, her hoodie showed her girly figure... when zippered, which is like, never.

But anyways, she kept many secrets about her real self, and one of them is reading.

Tsunade burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! S-sorry, b-but I still can't get used to it! You! Read! Hahaha!" Naruto blushed and looked away. The stupid over-protective Ero-Sennin caught her once reading. He laughed for hours and hours and took a whole _year_ to convince him that it was normal behavior.

'_Well, only good thing that came out of that is that the book I was reading was about Fuinjutsu, and he was really surprised because it was an advanced one...' _Naruto thought. Another of her secrets; Fuiinjutsu. Naruto is a natural, a true genius of seals, even more than the Yondaime... Secret number three; she knows that she is the Yondaime's -Namikaze Minato- daughter, but Tsunade, Jiraya, nor anybody else know that she knows.

_'I wonder how would they react? I don't think even they know..._' She thought as the Hokage laughed.

Tsunade _finally_ overcame her laughing fit. She coughed to hide a blush when she noticed Naruto wasn't looking at her, pouting.

"Anyways, the mission. It will take place in 'The Outside', as in, on the other side of the strong genjutsu barrier that divides our hidden ninja continent from the rest of the world." Naruto nodded, excited. She always wanted to go on the other side of the barrier. She knew that the Ninja Continent was located somewhere in the vast Pacific Ocean, near Japan.

"The Wizards are in a Second War, against a Lord Voldemort. Mentioned dark wizard came back somewhere by the end of last year, in front of his number one enemy, Potter Harry -Harry J. Potter. Nobody believes Harry Potter, so this war is more like a Cold War. For now." Tsunade paused to let the information sink in before continuing. "This does not concern us, but many innocent lives are at stake...

An Academy student could even defeat Voldemort because wizards aren't really physically capable like ninja among other things," Tsunade said smirking. "Your job is to infiltrate Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, undercover as a fifth year Squib transfer student. You are to gather information, protect the students and teachers, and make allies. It would help the village, specially after Pain's invasion not so long ago. Here is the scroll with mission details and information on The Order of the Phoenix." Tsunade handed it to Naruto, who put it in her pouch for later reading.

Naruto was taping her chin with her fingers, thinking. "Hey Baa-cha-" She dodged a brush and some ink.

"What's a Squib?" Tsunade composed herself and answered.

"A person born from a wizarding family but has no magical powers. You will act as a Squib that was orphaned and knew nothing until recently. It will make your cover easier to convince the students, teachers, and one of the most powerful wizards; Dumbledore Albus, the Headmaster." Naruto nodded, but had one more question.

"What's the difference between... magic and chakra?" Tsunade seemed to have all of the answers today. "Magic is something that only Wizards posses, kind of like a Kekkei Genkkai. It is hereditary. Everyone; Muggles -non-magic people- wizards, animals, even plants, have chakra." This aroused one more question that needed an answer.

"We are mu-muuug-mu-"

"Muggles? Yes." Tsunade said trying not to laugh at Naruto's face when she was trying to pronunciate the word. Naruto pouted.

"How come there aren't any wizards in the Ninja Continent? Never have?"

Tsunade looked thoughtful. "We will never know. Maybe Muggle-borns -wizards born from Muggle parents- are descendants of Squibs or something... Or perhaps magic derived from chakra thousands of years ago, and it's heritary like a Kekkei Genkai...It's just a theory. " Naruto nodded, sastified with her answers.

"This mission will last for a year. You will be starting in two weeks, on September 1 st. You will meet with the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, in two hours to see if you can enter. You will say it's part of some program from your old school. I have some papers ready -fake, I might add- to make it more believable." Naruto nodded, more excited than ever. '_I can't believe I will be able to learn about magic!_'

Naruto then thought of something. "Baa-ch-" Again, she dodged, this time a barrage of scrolls.

"I read- oh, shut up!" Naruto said frustrated at a sniggering Tsunade, "_Anyways,_ I read that most dark wizards supporters of Moldy-wart are in Slytherin, so I think that's the house I should go in."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Slytherin's symbol is a snake... and they hate Squibs and Muggle-borns. It is a house of blood purity." Naruto shuddered, remembering the evil -but dead- Snake Bastard that lured her brother all but blood, Sasuke, away from the village promising power. Plus, being literally eaten by a giant snake summon during the Chuunin exams does not help.

"I'm used to people hating me. After all, before I defeated Pain two months ago, the village still hated my guts with a passion."

Tsunade looked worried. "Ok, but be careful, please..." Naruto smiled softly.

"Don't worry! You know that even if trouble always finds me, I always escape with an awesome creative plan!" Naruto said matter-o-factly, thinking of a certain mission involving bandits, neon-pink paint, orange confetti, a crazy B-rank missing-nin, and a giant mutated two-headed bear.

Tsunade sighed in exasperation.

"But maybe I should be in Hufflepuff... no one would expect me being a threat and my cover safer," Naruto said, not realizing that she was thinking out loud. Tsunade seemed to be thinking about it too, agreeing.

Realization hit Naruto, she looked at Tsunade and glared.

"You are doing this on purpose so that I have to leave the village," Naruto stated flatly, earlier mood gone. Tsunade sighed.

"Don't worry, the Village won't be attacked again. The Akatsuki is taking a year-and-a-half long break," Tsunade answered. Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Also, this is excellent training for becoming Hokage, with the whole 'protect an entire school full of gakis' thing," Tsunade said smiling at the Wind-style user. Naruto grinned, mood lifting.

Tsunade looked at the time and "The portkey will activate in thirty minutes! Go pack! Remember that you are _not_ a ninja, so be discreet!" Naruto grinned. Being discreet was her middle name.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Twenty minutes and farewells to The Konoha 11 later, Naruto entered the Hokage's office fully prepared and packed to go.

She wore the usual, minus her ninja head-band, the pouch, shuriken holster, and her cargo pants were now a beige-light brown color.

All the necessary equipment and other things were sealed in Naruto's storage scroll, which she flatly refuses to take off, still tied to her hip.

"Get ready, the portkey will activate in six minutes. Also, all wizards know about ninja is that they are chakra users and use it to do things. That's all. So be DISCREET!" Naruto covered her ears at the loudness of her voice.

"Geez, I know I know! No need to turn me deaf!" Tsunade smiled evily. Naruto gulped.

"Wait a sec. Why don't wizards know a lot about us? We know plenty of them..." Naruto trailed off. "Because majority of wizards are arrogant fools that think that they are stronger and better because they have _magic_. Also, our genjutsu barrier has been there since... Well, the legend states that Rikkudo Sennin was the one to create it."

Naruto heard the Furball-Sealed-inside-of-her agree. "Ah, not a legend. Kura- I mean, Kyuubi says that it's true."

_'Crap, I can't believe I almost said Kurama's name out loud! There is no way I'll let the villagers say his name with hatred like they used to do with mine!' _Naruto thought panicky.

_**'Thanks, Kit.'**_

_'No prob!'_

Tsunade gaped at Naruto. "What?" But before Tsunade could do as much as reply, the portkey activated and swallowed Naruto off to 'The Other side.'


	2. Ch2 Schedule and Shopping

**Chapter 2. Dumbledore, schedules, and Diagon Alley**

Naruto suddenly appeared out of nowhere via portkey, losing balance and stumbling to the ground, feeling like an idiot, and to top that off she felt like emptying her stomach.

"What the fuck! Oh, I am soo going to kill-" But a voice coming from behind her made her stop muttering death threats.

"Good morning... Miss?" She turns around and had to resist the urge to laugh her head off. Oh Kami, the man is wearing a _dress! _Naruto then remembered from the mission scroll that she is in Britain and their main language is english. Naruto answered Dumbledore, a frickishly tall old wizard with a frickishly long silver beard in (Ero-Sennin taught her) perfect english.

"My name is Uzu- I mean, Naruto N. Uzumaki, nice to meet you!" Naruto says cheerfully, bowing in respect.

Dumbledore also bowed, a twinkle behind his half-moon spectacles. "We, too, are pleased to have you here, Uzumaki-san." Naruto looked up surprised.

"You know japanese?" Dumbledore chuckled, eyes twinkling.

"Only the basics. Now, to discuss your staying..." She gave a nod.

"Yes, well as you have already been informed, I am here as a transfer student from a magic school in Japan. I am about to start my fifth year." Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, I have heard that it is a new program to introduce Squibs to the world of magic and succeed. You are welcomed with open arms, here, at Hogwarts." He said beaming. "Also" He added. "I have made your schedule so you only take the classes that does not require magic. The times and order will be given to you in a different schedule after we know in which house you will be in. Here, have a look..." He gave her the schedule.

'_Lets see... Care of Magical Creatures (cool!) Potions (Sakura will be soo jealous!) Astronomy (might be useful on the field) Ancient Runes, Ooh! New way for secret codes! I should tell Baa-chan... Herbology (again, Sakura will be super jealous!) -and... that's about it... AWWWW!'_

Naruto looks up, determined to get what she wanted. "I think I should take Defense Against the Dark Arts, you know, so I know what kinds of dark creatures will try and stalk me at night." She said matter-o-factly.

Dumbledore seemed to be thinking, and then he smiled, beaming at her. "You are right, young lady."

He took his wand out, '_That looks soo threatening... a stick! More like a twig, actually' _And waved it.

She looked at the schedule, and saw that it included Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Ooh yeah! I got the cool subject!" Naruto cheered loudly. Dumbledore seemed to be beaming at her, twinkle in his eyes.

"Now Miss Uzumaki-san" It feels weird being called 'san' "I asked professor McGongall, the Transfiguration teacher, to acompany you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies."

Naruto cheared.

"So I get the Transfiguration teacher? Awesome!" Dumbledore smiled, he himself used to teach Transfiguration many years ago. Dumbledore motioned someone to come in. A strict looking woman with her hair tied in a tight bun, came in. She looked around until she spoted Naruto.

"Come along now, the portkey will leave in 3...2..." She grabbed Naruto's shoulder. Naruto groaned. 1... and they were gone.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

_General and Naruto's P.O.V _

Naruto was presently trying _very_ hard not to puke. Like last time, she fell on the cold, hard, unforgiving ground. "Oh why oh why oh why...!" I chant to myself. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." I say while I turn green and clap a hand to my mouth. McGongall seemed to look amused.

"First time traveling by Portkey?" She asked.

"Second..." I say as I try to keep my breakfast down. '_This is embarrassing,' _I think while on a crouching position. I suddenly feel someone rubbing circles on my back, trying to soothe the dizzyness. It does help. A bit. "T-thanks..." I say, standing up. She nods and starts to walk forwards, me behind her. '_She seems strict, but I like her. She is also not that bad.'_

"Since you are a Squib, you don't need a wand-" She says.

'_He, why need a wand when I have my precious Asuma-blades?' _

"-even though you will not be in my class, you are allowed inside, but only to observe it. I think you would like a pet?" She asked from the front. I blink.

"Pet?" I ask.

"Yes Miss Uzumaki, a pet. Do you want an owl, a cat, or a toad?" She asked sternly.

"Oh, I already have a pet, his name is Gamakichi." I say trying not to laugh. Gamakichi would definitely try to chew my head off if I ever called him a 'pet' and Gamabunta... I'm not even going there.

Then, it hit me.

"Oh! Sensei, I don't have any money!" I say panicked.

"Don't worry, It's all taken care of" She responds. A few seconds later, she asks, wondering. "What does...'sense-eii' mean?" I grin.

"It means professor in japanese, McGongall-sensei." She smiles softly, looking quite pleased.

We went to get potions supplies next, and I have to say, I am quite fascinated. There were ingredients that I recognized from back home, '_But there is a fairly large section of ingredients that I have never __seen. Sakura will go nuts when I tell her! I'll make sure to buy some before leaving, because I like my __limbs where they are, thank you very much!' _

After buying a pewter cauldron, scales, and some other things, we moved on to get an atlas of the stars, telescope, and etc. etc.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

After a _very_ long day of shopping, we _finally_ bought parchment, '_What the hell', _school books and some others for some light reading, _'Can't wait to get my hands on those interesting-cool books!' _And the school uniform. The school uniform consists of (Just imagine the movies and convert it to manga/anime).

We got everything that I will need for the school year, and McGongall and I used...whatsitcalled? Side-long apparition? Anyways, still bad way to travel, but _way_ better than a portkey. I think.

_'I still prefer traveling via tree branches, train, or Hiraishin no Jutsu'_

Yes, I learned my father's famous jutsu, the Hiraishin, or Thunder God.

We appeared in the Headmaster's office, and surprise surprise, I am once again on the ground.

"Aaah, back already?" I see Dumbledore and McGongall peering at me from above. I don't even bother getting up from the floor.

"Yes. I hope your magic is able to get rid of stains, sensei, because I'm having trouble keeping my lunch down for the third time today." I say gloomily. He chuckles.

"Maybe you should go and see Madam Pomfrey down at the Hospital Wing?"

I snap out of it. "Whaa!? Hospital!?" I shoot right up. "No uh! There is _no way_ I'm going to the hell named Hospital! I'd prefer face Rock Lee one-on-one when he is drunk!" I shiver. _That_, was hilarious and terrifying at the same time. The professors exchange questioning looks. "Long story." I add at their questioning looks. They nodded, easly accepting it.

"Classes start in a week." McGongall-sensei said from above.

"Cool!" I say, while pumping my fist up in the air.


	3. Ch3 Who The Hell Runs Into Walls

**Chapter 3. Who the Hell Runs Towards a Wall?**

Naruto felt like jumping. Tomorrow will be September 1 st. In other words, the beginning of the school year. Up until now, she had been staying at a place called The Leaky Cauldron -weird name- and had spent time going over mission details in her room and reading _Hogwarts, A History._

_'I can't wait! Sure, I might be stuck in a House that hates 'Squibs' and 'Muggles', is represented by a snake, and disliked by the other three Houses... Oh well! This is going to be fum!' _She grinned.

_'...Or in a House no one would expect anything of me...what if I'm in Gryffindor?'_ Her stomach did a flip. House of the brave and the bold... Gryffindor=Naruto! _'The purpose of the mission would be - but not - Ravensomething? What if I'm in Ravensomething?'_ She pondered, starting to get nervous.

Naruto thought that while she was cheking out the few weapons she has and where to hide them while at school.

_'Hmmm... Oi, Furball! I need your help!' _Naruto heard someone yawn loudly in her head.

_**'What do you need now? I was sleeping!' **_He sounded annoyed.

_'Ahhh, does the great orange cat need his beauty sleep?'_ She takes a jab at the old fox.

_**'I'm a fox!**_' The Kyuubi grumbled. Naruto giggled.

_**'Ok, so- wait. Did you just... giggle? Like a girl? The world is ending!' **_He says dramatically. She

rolls her eyes while she puts on her...uniform...cloak-like? They called it... robes? Nevermind.

She put it on and looked herself at the body mirror. She is wearing the full uniform for Hogwarts minus the tie. White collared dress shirt. 'V' neck grey sweater that goes over the dress shirt. Black-grey skirt that goes slightly above the knee. Open, black robes.

Naruto decided to substitute the shoes with her black ninja sandals.

_'The uniform sure is cool! Now, where to hide some weapons? What d'ya think, Kurama?' _Naruto thinks cheerfully.

There is _no way_ I'm going on a mission without weapons on me!

_**'...You don't need me for this. Why the heck did you wake me up for?' **_She grinned maliciously.

_'Why, to annoy you my dear!' _Kurama huffed and went back to his 'beauty sleep'.

_'Now, lets see... some kunai hidden under my skirt, shoes, robes...' _Naruto stopped. She then realized something.

"Awwww! Come on! That's all I will be able to have _on _me? Just two or three ruddy kunai? No fair!" Naruto yelled in Japanese in her frustration. She then picked up her two Trench Knives and strapped them to her waist, further back and hidden by her black, open robes so that they wouldn't be visible.

_**'**__Now that's more like it!' _She nodded to herself.

She frowned, then she pouted.

She is being forced to wear a skirt.

Oh the horror!

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Naruto woke up, took a quick shower, got dressed in a fitting white T-shirt and black jeans, ate breakfas which consisted of a bowl of rice with sausage, and now was deciding wether to keep her storage scroll on her or in her bag. After she tied her hair up and put on the Shodai Hokage's necklace, she grabbed her bag and went down to tell Tom, the guy who owns The Leaky Cauldron, that she was leaving for Hogwarts.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

_Naruto's P.O.V_

Oh, I am soo gonna kill Dumbledore-sensei! Why, you ask? Well, I think that he somewhat... _forgot_ to tell me something... LIKE HOW THE HELL DO I FIND PLATFORM 9 ¾ !

I pace in front of a brick wall pillar thingy that is in between the signs for platform 9 and platform 10.

I arrived at King's Cross with enough time to spare but...I got lost -as usual- and now I am soo gonna be late. On my way here I had an unexpected run-in with some daylight drunks. They... reminded me of the time when Konoha hated me and the drunks... I shudder. So, well, those drunks shooked my memory and now I fell back to an... _old _habit. When that happens I don't feel _safe_ and I kinda unconsciously... I bought a black baseball style -whatever baseball is- hat, and my hair is currently tucked into it. I also changed in a near public bathroom and now I am wearing a baggy white T-shirt.

In short, I look like a dude.

I was about to rasengan a wall out of frustration when I heard some voices behind me.

Small groups of two or three came up and joined together. There are about four kids my age with awesome red flaming hair plus a man and a woman with the same hair color -their parents, I suppose- and two other kids also my age; one with messy black hair and emerald green eyes and the other a pretty girl with brown, bushy hair that reminds me of a squirrel's tail. There was also a shabby-looking man, a woman with super awesome purple hair. And don't forget the rather creepy guy that limped, has half a nose, and a... orb... glass... eye... thingy. I frown. I can sense some type of energy coming off it; it isn't chakra but I think that it is what they call magic.

Interesting.

I see them saying their good-byes and two by two they walk through and disappear behind the wall-

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE FRIGGIN' HELL!" I shout. People around me jumped at least 3ft off the ground.

I stare gobsmacked at the wall. From the corner of my eye I see the crowd from before tense up. After spotting me they grew rather nervous. Mr Creepy-Glass-Orb guy narrowed his eyes, err, eye, and made a movement to walk towards me, but before he could I react and jogged to them instead.

"Err, excuse me?" I do my best to be polite, hoping to calm them a bit. They tensed up even more, fingering their pockets.

"Yes dear? Do you need any help?" It is the plump, kind faced woman who spoke. I scratch the back of my head sheepishly.

"I, err, Hogwarts?" The best way to really confirm that these people are really Wizards. They seemed to loosen up, well, except Mr Creepy-Glass-Orb dude. I mentally approve of the guy's actions; never lower your guard while near a possible enemy.

I laugh nervously. "I am kinda new and have absolutely _no idea_ how to get on Platform 9 ¾" They look at each other, clearly suspicious. The Awesome Purple-haired lady is the one to speak now.

"You look like a fifth year, so how don't you know how to get on?" She asks suspiciously. I laugh nervously again.

"I am a new student, from Japan. I am here as part of a special program." I start confident, "And Dumbledore-sensei," I say the last part a bit annoyed, "Seemed to have _forgotten_ to tell me how exactly to get on the damn pla-"

"Language, young man!" The motherly plump woman scolded me. I look at the woman nervously.

"Excuse me _onna-san,_ but I am-" I stop. Should I tell them? It's not as if it is a secret, but those drunks... I turn the baseball-style hat backwards 'cause it looks cooler.

The big black dog that I haven't noticed it was there before cocked its head. I narrow my eyes at the dog... if it is a dog at all.

"Err, sorry." I say. The kind woman gave me a motherly smile.

The shabby-looking man put out his hand in front of him. "I am Remus Lupin, and who are you?" He asks politely. I take his hand to shake it.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," I say cheerfully, "And who are you guys?" I say while turning to the others.

"Nice to meet you young lad, I am Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly." We shake hands.

"Pleasure is mine." I respond with one of my signature smiles "And who are _you?_ Your hair is awesome!"

"Thanks! I am Tonks, and Mr Grumpy over there," She points at Mr Creepy-glass-orb, "is Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody." I give a small nod at his direction.

"Now now dear, you should go now! Or you are going to miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley said hurriedly.

My eyes widened. "Aw crap! Nice to meet you- I mean, nice to meet you! See ya!" And I sped off towards the wall while thinking how weird these wizards are for making me speed towards a _very _solid-looking freakin' brick wall. As I gain speed, I have second thoughts _'It's a fucking brick wall!'_ But too late, any second now, and I will be going SPLAT! against-

I pass through.

"Oh yeah, I'm awesome!" I shout triumphantly, attracting weird looks. The train starts to leave. "Oh shit! Let me pass! Super-late new student coming through!" I run towards the slowly moving train, open the door, tripped with doorway, and dramatically landed on the shinny red train's floor.

"Ouch." I say all the way down from the hard unforgiving floor.

I pull myself up, and start walking along the long path, trying to find a suitable compartment.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

_General P.O.V_

Naruto opened the door of a half-full compartment and poked her head in. Instantly, all heads turned to the newcomer.

"Hi! I can't find anywhere to sit, so I was wondering if I can sit with you guys," Naruto said cheerfully.

All the heads turned to the 'leader,' Naruto presumed -a silver blond, pale grey-eyed teen that looked her age- and discussed something hurriedly with the group.

"Who are you?" He sneered, "I don't recall ever seeing you." Naruto took this as a 'yes.' She -he, from their P.O.V-entered and sat down in an empty space.

"My name is Naruto!" She gave the thumbs-up pose, causing a hard-faced girl also her same age to make a disgusted face, "You've never seen me before because I am a transfer student from Japan! What are your names?" Naruto grinned at everyone.

"I am Blaise Zabini and that is Pansy Parkinson. You're from Japan?" Said a rather handsome guy -dark haired, dark skin- sitting opposed to Naruto.

"Yup! Nice to meet you!" Naruto puts her hand out between them as a sign of friendship. Blaise took it and shook hands with her.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," The 'leader' said in a bored tone. Naruto took out her hand in hopes he'll shake it. Draco stared at it, not making any motion. Naruto, being the persistent stubborn ninja that she is, did not lower her hand. After five minutes and a sore arm later, an impressed Draco finally shook hands with her.

"Nice to meet you Draco-san," He raised an elegant eyebrow.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Naruto said while cocking her head.

"What does 'san' mean?" He asked, frowning.

"It's a suffix we Japanese people use," Naruto responded, grin never leaving her face.

"Oh. Anyways, this is Crabbe," He pointed at a huge -ugly- guy, "and this is Goyle," He pointed at a gorilla-looking guy. Naruto flashed her famous shit-eating grin. Internally, Naruto shivered. Those guys gave her a bad feeling. Naruto then turned to Draco and Blaise.

"So, what's Hogwarts like?" Naruto asked excitedly.

For the past hour, Draco and Blaise talked about Hogwarts, the famous school of witchcraft and wizardy. They described classes, teachers, who not to cross -cough McGongall cough- and the various mysteries of the castle -it seems as if it really is alive! They described each of the four Houses and how your personality is what decides where you go. Naruto kept asking question after question about the mysterious, yet awesome, super cool school.

After some time, Draco started to talk more. It seems that he was annoyed because of an encounter with 'The Potter brat' -his words, not mine- aka The-Boy-Who-Unfortunately-Lived aka Harry 'bloody' Potter. Naruto sat there amused as he ranted on and on about how he is a pain in the arse and whatnot.

It kinda reminded her of her 'rivalty' with Mr. Emo-That-Betryed-Village-And-Whent-To-Snake-Bastard. Well, minus the part that she thought -still does- of him as an older nii-san.

"So what House are you guys in?" Naruto asked the group in general.

"Everyone here is in Slytherin," Blaise said proudly.

"The very best. Everyone here hates Mudbloods and filthy Muggles," Pansy sneered.

Naruto tried not to glare. She herself is, after all, a 'filthy muggle.'

And what's up with the 'better-than-thou' attitude?

OooOooOooOooOooO

Some time and a woman with a food trolley later, Naruto decided that sitting down so long made her arse sore. Plus add the fact that she isn't used to sitting still for _hours_ to no end. Naruto got up, startling the inhabitants of the compartment.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked frowning. Naruto smiled brightly.

"My butt is sore from all this sitting around," She said in an overly dramatic voice. The Slytherins raised their eyebrows, amused. They are rich Purebloods, after all. Probably not used to her more 'colorful' vocabulary. "Plus, I am curious of who I might meet during my loooong stroll. See ya!" Naruto opened the door and waved a quick 'bye' at the curious Slytherins.

"Avoid any Gryffindorks or Huffleduffers. They are pathetic," Draco sneered. Pansy looked relieved that Naruto was leaving them. Naruto was out the door not showing any signs of having heard what the Slytherin 'leader' said.

Naruto strolled along the hall of the red train, passing by many full compartments. Someone shouted from behind, and Naruto whirled just in time to see a magnified toad right in front of her face. Naruto's awesome reflexes kicked in and she snapped her hands together right in front of her face, effectively catching the toad, which was _millimeters_ away from her nose. She let out a breath of relief. Naruto lowered the toad and saw a round-faced, kind-looking guy her age that was looking at her in awe.

He snapped out of it, and blushed in embarrassment.

"S-sorry! My toad has the tendency to escape! You've got some skill to be able to catch him like that, though," Said the boy.

"No prob! Hey, my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. You are?" Naruto gave her famous smile, put the toad in one hand, and took out the free one in order to shake hands. He shook it.

"My name is Neville Longbottom, and that is Trevor," He said pointing at the toad in Naruto's hand. "How come I've never seen you? You look about my age..."

"I am a transfer student from Japan," Naruto said while handing Trevor back.

"Transfer student?" He frowned, "I've never heard of something like that was ever done before..."

"It's for a special program. I'm a Squib in training to take part in the magical world," Trevor jumped out of Neville's hands and Naruto caught it mid-air for the second time.

"Wow, that's so cool. I advise you that you stay away from the Slytherins, though. They won't like it." He said as Trevor slipped from his hands yet again. Naruto caught the slippery toad as it tried to hop away.

"Oh, I'll make them like me! You'll see, no one can resist Uzu- Naruto Uzumaki's charm!" Naruto said giving the thumbs-up gesture. She quickly stopped as Trevor attempted to flee over her head, but caught it with ease. "Maybe I should carry Trevor for you," Naruto told an awed and impressed Neville.

"Thanks, my compartment is this way," He said as he started walking towards the back of the train.

It took less than a minute to reach Neville's compartment at the very back of the train.

Neville slid the door open and entered, Naruto right behind him. Inside, there were the boys and girl from before at the platform plus a blond girl that has a dreamy look on her face and an awesome-looking plant. Naruto noted that everyone was scootched away from said plant. Everyone turned at the newcomers.

"Hey guys, meet Naruto!" Neville said while motioning at a grinning blond.

"Yo! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm new! And yes, before you ask, I am a transfer student from Japan. Nice to meet ya!" Naruto said as she saw questioning looks on their faces.

The brown bushy-haired girl's brow furrowed. Uh oh.

"Japan? But according to the law of International Magical Affairs, section 13, of 1867, clearly states that any Wizard of either Japan or China cannot enter the country of Great Britain, specially after-"

"Hermione! You know, she's probably gotten permission from the Ministry of Magic and Dumbledore himself! Blimely..." Said the red-haired boy my age. The bushy-haired girl -Hermione, Naruto corrected herself- blushed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Oh? So you assumed that I did not get any permission and am here illegaly or something?" Inside, Naruto was groaning. Did Tsunade get permission from the Ministry? If not, she was screeeeewed! If caught... Still screwed. Crap.

"Well, there is a lot of tension between England and Japan!" Hermione replied hotly.

"Daddy says that Japanese Wizards have aquired new information on Baijouu." A dreamy voice cut in. The dreamy voice belonged to the blonde haired girl with wide eyes. _'What the fuck is a Baijouu? Wait, it sounds oddly familiar...'_

"Luna, these creatures do not even exist!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Hermione, would you calm down? Thank you!" The same red-haired boy from before burst out. Hermione huffed and turned her nose up as a sign of indignity. The guy looked at Naruto, taking her appearance in.

"You don't look Japanese," He said with all of the bluntness of the world.

"You don't look English," Naruto retorted, her impatience showing, "And talking with your mouth full is downright rude, you know! What are you, a pig?"

He spluttered, "I am _not _a pig!" He said offended, "You're right Hermione, there's something weird about all this transfer business!" He said, bits of spit and food flying everywhere. The raven-haired guy with green eyes sighed, looking _very _annoyed. Naruto noted that his eyes looked as if he went through a war. The green-eyed guy noticed someone's eyes on him. Ninja and Wizard's eyes locked into each other.

"What?" He said rather forcefully. Everyone silenced.

"What what?" Naruto replied, raising an eyebrow. She berated herself for being caught staring.

"I am up to _here _of everyone staring at me all the time!" He practically half-yelled. He looked very angry.

"Hey! What did I do?" Naruto said half in disbelief and half in shock. _'Seriously, what's up with him.'_

"Did you ever meet a Shinobi?" Came the same dreamy voice from before. Luna, was it?

_'Huh!? What the...?' _Naruto did a double take.

"Don't people have better things to do other than whispering behind my back and pointing fingers!?" He fumed.

"Well, I am pretty darn sure that's not me!" Naruto yelled as she stormed out of the compartment, frustrated because of four-eyes and mind racing because of this Luna.

There was a deafening silence, only Harry's heavy breathing was heard.

* * *

**Soo did you like it? Want more? Which House do you want Naruto in? Not Gryffindor, 'cause I have something planned out, and it would be boring if Naruto got information on the Order so easly! And she is technically a 'squib' so if sorted into Slytherin... drama! (so far Slytherin is winning in my head) Definitely not Ravenclaw, for reasons that will be mentioned in the next chapter, 'the sorting hat.' The idea of Naruto in Hufflepuff came to me while writing ch2, and I think it would be a funny reaction when Naruto is discovered (much) later on, because, who the hell is suspicious of a Hufflepuff? PLEASE TELL ME WHICH HOUSE TO PUT NARUTO IN THANK YOU!**

**Oh, and there was a review saying something about being weird that Dumbles said 'Miss Uzumaki-san' because the suffix 'san' means 'miss.' It was on purpose. Dumbledore DID say he only knew the basics...  
**

**Just clearing things up. Thanks for reading this! Please review! ;D  
**


	4. PLEASE VOTE

**Hufflepuff: 11  
**

**Slytherin: 4  
**

* * *

**Why, hello everyoooone! I can't believe that I already have 14 reviews for a story that has only 3 chapters! Dunno about everyone else, but that's _huge! _For me, at least. I love reviews. They help me correct my mistakes, give me ideas, and etc. etc.**

**Now, for the reason for putting up this _Author's Note..._**

**Wait for it...**

**The next chappie will be on by WHEN I HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS!**

**Wait, that's not the reason.**

**This is my dilemma, you see, our dear Naruto should be sorted in... your choice.**

**...Hufflepuff...or...Slytherin...**

**Absolutely your choice. **

**My original idea was Slytherin, but then half-way through Ch2 the idea of being sorted into Hufflepuff pretty much slapped me in the face. It got me thinking, and I think that I could _adjust _the plot so that it could fit. It would be similar to my original idea ,(believe me when I say it's gonna be awesome) pretty much the same, but lets say Voldy would have a much harder time in...MY LIPS ARE SEALED!**

**Anyways, both plots are awesome and I like 'em both. You decide.**

**SO FAR IN THE VOTE!**

**Hufflepuff: 11  
**

**Slytherin: 4  
**

**Please review plus vote, thank you! Oh, and I will update this every now and then.**


	5. Ch4 It Talks!

**Why, hello everybody! Guess what? I'm alive! Wohoo! Anyways, sorry, but life got in the way, I got lazy, then lost interest, then I did not have time, and etc. etc. I was also occupied in planning for a new FanFict story! It will be out sometime next year ;D Oh, well. I do not own Harry Potter nor Naruto, but the plot is all mine. MINE! **

**Enjoy the chapter, eat turkey, and review!**

**Chapter 4. The Godamn Talking Hat**

I stomped through the train's hallway, stopping only when a disembodied voice spoke from the walls.

_Attention students; we are about to enter Hogsmeade Train Station in ten minutes. Please change into your school uniform, I repeat, train entering Hogsmeade in ten._

I stood there, looking like an idiot.

"Uh..." Ok, _where in the blazes am I at!? _I frantically look around, having no idea whatsoever where to fucking go. After five minutes of looking around and barging into other people's compartments, I _finally _give up. "How the fuck do people get around this place!? All the compartments look the fucking same!" I yell out in frustration.

"Really, do you _need _to make a scene?" Came a somewhat familiar voice from behind me. I turn around, finding myself face-to-face with Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise-san! Thank _Kami_ you're here!" I hope _he _isn't lost too, or I am so screeewed. "Where is our compartment?"

Blaise raised an elegant eyebrow. "Are you _lost?_"

"Yepp," I reply, popping out the 'p.' Blaise sighed.

"How come am I not surprised?" Blaise said as he touched the bridge of his nose the same way Iruka-sensei did when she was being an irresponsible idiot. I lightly blush. I am NOT an idiot! "It's the one two compartments down from here. On the _left _side. _That _way," He said, pointing at the right direction.

"Humph, you don't need to be _that _precise! I am not an idiot."

"Sure you aren't."

"Am _not!_"

"Could've fooled me," came a drawling voice from behind. I turn around to see Draco Malfoy. Ah, sorry, _the _Draco Malfoy. "Really Uzumaki, you're such a _girl!_" Now it is my turn to raise an eyebrow.

Oh, the irony of the situation.

"Oh, am I?" I say a tad undignified.

He sneered.

_Attention students; we are about to enter Hogsmeade Train Station in three minutes and twenty nine seconds. Please change into your school uniform, I repeat, train entering Hogsmeade in three minutes and twenty six seconds._

I force myself not to face-palm; do these wizards _have _to be _so _precise? It is both amusing and irritating at the same time. I notice that both Slytherins already are in uniform. Oh, yes, change.

"Uh, I have to go, err, change... See ya!" I start going to my compartment to get changed, until...

"Uzumaki."

"Yes?" I turn around, puzzled. It was Blaise who spoke.

"I believe our compartment is the _other _way," He said smirking, pointing the opposite direction. I blushed, red as the time Hinata saw Kiba shirtless. I have to admit, Kiba _did _look hot...

I pass through the smirking baka and the amused baka, or more like angrily stomped through.

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" I try not to stare at the humongous giant. Holy huge!

"Hey, have you seen Uzumaki? He's supposed to be around here..." I hear Theo say.

"Dunno. He got his uniform, and went to change in one of the bathrooms. Haven't seen him since," I hear Blaise say. I make sure to blend in with the crowd of students, praying that the group of Slytherins wont notice or recognize me. Too many questions, and right now, I _really _don't wanna answer any! How would I tell them of _why _the _hell_ I am wearing a freakin' _skirt? That I am actually a she, not a he? _Too nervous about my upcoming sorting.

It will decide the success of my mission, you see.

Using my super ninja skills, I glide through, around, and dodging elbows expertly, until I am in front of the giant that was calling for first years.

"Err, 'scuse me? Am I supposed to go with the first years?" I question.

The giant looked down on me, his beetle eyes full of friendliness. Is that even a word? Oh well.

"Who are ye?" Said the giant.

"Oh! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the new student?" I see recognition pass through his friendly beetle eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore told me all abou' ye! I am Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper at Hogwarts," He said. "Aye, you have ta come with the firs' years on the boats. It's a Hogwarts tradition."

I nod in understanding. He takes a better look of me, making me feel a tad uncomfortable.

"Yer should be a Gryffindor, not many do what you are goin' ta do. Studyin' magic when yer a... well, it ain't my place to say."

I try not to roll my eyes. I know Hagrid has good intentions, but not having magic isn't as if the world is about to end! I have no magic, yet Sakura-chan could probably _lift _Hagrid and throw him all the way to Hogwarts. Note to self: stay away from an angry Sakura at all costs.

After Hagrid was done rounding up all the first years like cattle, we headed up towards the edge of the largest lake I have every seen. The thing is _huge! _More like some sea! And I've seen big lakes back home.

"No more then four in a boat!"

**General POV**

The freakishly huge doors of the Great Hall opened, letting the new firsties in for their dreaded sorting.

All first years lined up, but there was something unusual, strange, something that did not really belong there... Yes, a blond girl with something looking like whisker marks on her face was among said first years. What made her unusual was that she was older, maybe a fifth year? Yes, what was a fifth year with a black tie doing among first years? But, perhaps, the even most unusual thing of all was...

"Hey, why is she with the first years?"

"How am _I _supposed to know? She doesn't seem to belong to any house..."

"Why is she dripping _wet?_"

Yes the most unusual thing was the sight of an older student towering the firsties and _soaking wet_, muttering something in a foreign language.

**Naruto's POV**

"Stupid small boat and fucking low ceiling," I grumble under my breath.

Kurama chuckled evily. _**'Well, If you would've ducked when that giant told you to do so...' **_Kurama laughed loudly, echoing in my...mind? Brain? _Stomach? _Uh, whatever. Too complicated.

_'I though that since he is so big it wouldn't have mattered if WE ducked!' _

_**'Seeing as you are soaked from head to toe, I believe you SHOULD'VE ducked,' **_The old fox laughed some more.

"Whatever," I mutter to myself, all the while trying to dry my robes by getting the water out via twisting them like you do with a rag. Water splashed the floor as if I had thrown a godamn _bucket _of water.

And, of course, attracting attention to myself in the process... or more, anyways. I ignore them, instead focusing around my surroundings. There was one long table a bit raised from the others, where all the teachers sat, talking to each other, some even staring at me. Yay.

The Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, shinny plates and goblets glittering on the tables. I look up and gasp; it was as if there was NO ceiling whatsoever! A black-velvet blanket with sparkling stars stood above. According to _Hogwarts; A History_, the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky from the outside. It was beautiful...

I notice that McGongall-sensei trot up to the very front, holding something very old and looked as if it was breaking appart. She put it on a wobbly-looking stool, and no ninja training would have prepared me for what happened next; it was a _hat. _That frikin' _TALKED! _Well, more like singing, actually. But _still. _

Gryffindor is for the brave, rash, and chivalrous.

Ravenclaw for the super smart.

Hufflepuff for the hardworking, fair and equality-looking people.

Slytherin for the sneaky, pure, and ambitious.

I blink. I blink twice. The hat talks. Brain. Processing. Talking hat. Complicated. Still. In. Shock...

WTF! THE HAT CAN FUCKING _TALK! _This doesn't make any sense...

I stare.

_'Kurama.'_

_**'Hn?'**_

_'The hat just sang a song. And talked.'_

_**'Naruto.'**_

_'Yes?'_

_**'Are you high on something?'**_

_'…'_

_**'Hu, kit?'**_

_'Dunno. I'm actually considering it... Are YOU high? Wait, shouldn't YOU know if we __both__ are!?'_

"Carowell, Katy."

…

"RAVENCLAW!"

_**'What the frikin' fuckin' hell!'**_

_'See, told ya!'_

_**'The hat just screamed.'**_

_'Way to point out the obvious.'_

_**'Ravenclaw, it said.'**_

_'Yeah, one of the four houses. Weren't you listening what Tsunade Baa-chan said?'_

_**'Course I was! Ravenclaw equals smart.'**_

_'Well, yeah! Ravens... are... smart. Duh!'_

_**'Obviously, you don't belong to that house.'**_

_'Sur- HEY!'_

"Xiang, Lang."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor House, I presume, broke out into applause. McGongall-sensei rolled back the list, and spoke. I noticed that I was the only one up here, and was being stared at. I feel like an idiot. I see Draco, Blaise, and Theo staring at me puzzled, trying to figure out who I was. The same thing coming from the Gryffindor table, a pair of curious emerald-green eyes on me and a girl with hair as bushy as a squirrel staring right at me with intensity. Oh, that's just _great_.

Everyone silenced immediately. Woah! I wonder how she did that...

"Attention everyone," She said, her voice echoing in the Great Hall, "I have an announcement."

_**'No, really?'**_

_'Hush, Furball!'_

"This year we have an exchange student from Japan," She continued. I see recognition passing through whatshername? Ah, yes, Hermione. "She is here because of a special program, and will be attending Fifth year. She will now be sorted." I hear everyone breaking into hushed, whispered, conversations.

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

I gulp. I make my way towards the stool, and sat down. McGongall-sensei dropped the old hat on me. I see everyone staring at me. A certain group in Slytherin were looking at me with something like anger and betrayal. The group in Gryffindor incredulous and disbelieving. Well, except Neville. He looked like he had already figured it out.

I suddenly wished that the hat was way to big so that I couldn't see the crowd of curious students.

_'Well, well, well,' _said a voice inside my head. I jump, not really having expected that. _'What do we have here? A ninja! How very unusual.'_

_'Shit!'_

_'Hmmm, a mission? You are here to protect... A spy? Ah, allies. From Konoha? Ah, from the Ninja Continents... beautiful. Konoha seems like a lovely place. Lets see... oh my, you are very powerful! Yes, very powerful... Wait, in deeper... A demon! Oh but its controlled-'_

_'No, HE is not controlled. And HE also has a name, ya know?' _I say angrily. I feel a sudden warmth in me, Kurama's way of saying thank you.

_'Oh, sorry, pardon me...'_

_'Please don't tell anyone!' _I plead nervously. My mission must be kept secret at all costs!

_'Don't worry, I am not allowed to tell anyone what I see in other student's heads!'_ I let out a breath of relief.

_'Good.'_

_'Hmmm... Disguised as a boy for years... Very sneaky... Oh, also pretty clever! Loves books, but have no respect for authority figures? You want to keep your intelligence secret? Mischievous... Oh my, a prankster who could easily rival the Weasley Twins! You don't see that every day... Very, very daring and brave...You know, it was very hard keeping myself from shouting Gryffindor while still three meters away and still in Professor McGongall's hands! So, so very rash... And loads of guts. Ooh! You aspire to be Hokage, a great ambition, and have a thirst to prove yourself! You believe in fair justice. You are all that, but it actually all comes down to one thing, doesn't it? You want friends, love, you would do anything to protect them. And your hard work... amazing... Really, all four founders would have fought tooth and nail in order to get you!'_

_'Err, I though Slytherin valued blood purity and all that crap?'_

_'Oh, actually, he only hated muggles!'_

_'...I kinda AM muggle...' _I sweat-dropped.

_'Oh.'_

_'Uhu.'_

_'Ah, well. You want to keep your smarts a secret, so no Ravenclaw. I see that a certain Gryffindor is at your case and even might have made an enemy out of a Weasley, so therefore, all Weasleys. The Prince of Slytherin doesn't like you anymore because you lied and are a girl, so all Slytheins are against you,' _I feel my heart squeeze. I didn't mean to lie! Though I am kinda still doing it... I like the Slytherins. '_Though you seem to handle hate well, don't you? You are the most hard working person I have ever met, and I am more than a thousand years old! I give you the choice of picking which House to go to, because I like you! Congratulations!'_

_'I want to go to...' _I frown. Where?

_'I'll help, then. You are hard working and fair, so Hufflepuff! Also everyone expects nothing of a Hufflepuff. They say that they are a bunch of duffers, but personally, I think they are the Party House.'_

_'So no one would expect it if I'm in Hufflepuff?'_

_'Nope.'_

_'Then it's great for my undercover mission! Though due to my attitude and 'status' I doubt anyone would expect anything of me...'_

_'Aha, they think you are a squib, or the teachers do, so therefore you are harmless and weak. Though if they discovered you are muggle...'_

_'Lets hope that doesn't happen.'_

_'Oh, well. Little advice, they fear Ninja. Ninja are legendary fighters, even a myth. They think Shinobi are weak muggles that use an energy thing to do stuff. Wizards think that they are two different things! But I, being in your head, discovered that that is not the case. Ninja and Shinobi are the same thing. If you are ever discovered, but want them to think you are weak, tell them you are a Shinobi! Nice talking to you-'_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

**Oh yeah! Chapter 4 is done! As you can see, Hufflepuff won the Voting thingy. And now Naruto has made enemies! Ooops. And this is the longest chapter I have written so far (I think) so, yeah.**

**Review!**

**/ Catalunya Independent! /**


End file.
